


Protective Mother

by queenmidalah



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never mess with a mother and her child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Mother

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt given on Tumblr from jemmaagentofshield:
> 
> From OTPPrompts: Imagine person A having to hold person B back from fighting another angry parent at the playground. ~ Winter Biochemist

The situation was only amusing, because every one had suspected that if an incident with another parent occurred, that it would be Jemma restraining Bucky. Instead the very amused former assassin was now holding his wife by her tiny waist as she tried desperately to get to the man who had dared to say their son was a wimp because the three-year-old had fallen and was crying over a skinned knee, while his mother had kissed it to try and make him feel better. Steve and Natasha were standing off to the side, fighting their own amusement as Steve held his godson on his hip, while Natasha cradled her infant daughter with Steve close while she nursed beneath the baby sling.

"Just because you are a bloody neanderthal with absolutely no emotion or control of your child gives you absolutely no right to call my son any sort of name when I soothe his pain when he fell!" Jemma snapped, still fighting her husband's hold.

"Your son needs to man up and stop being a mama's boy," the angry man snapped at Jemma, his hand wrapped around his own child's hand, ignoring the way the child tugged at the too-tight hold.

"He's three bloody years old, you prat!" Jemma snapped. "I can choose however I wish to--."

"Okay that's enough," Bucky said turning Jemma around and setting her down before pushing his sleeves up, revealing the metal plating of his left arm. Crossing arms over his broad chest, he turned to the man.

"Look, buddy," he said. "You raise your kid how you see fit, we'll raise ours how we see fit. For the record, I'd rather my son cry when he's hurt so he doesn't turn into a meathead with no emotional standing or compassion." He smirked. "Much like yourself."

"Look who you are calling a meathead, you aren't even a full man," the man sneered, his eyes flicking to Bucky's arm.

Bucky merely smirked more. "Even with a metal arm, I'm more man than you could ever hope to be," he said. 

"Listen here you--," the man spat.

"You are fighting a losing battle," Steve finally piped up. "Regardless of what you think of one three-year-old who is crying over a skinned knee and being seen to be his loving mother, he'll be a child that will grow up amongst the Avengers. Not to mention that his mother is one of the most intelligent women on the planet. So while your kid will be bagging groceries, probably well into his 20s, their son will most likely have his first PhD by the time he's sixteen. So instead of manning your child up, as you call it, maybe you should stop inflicting pain because you are so pissed that you are butt hurt over a woman taking you to task in defense of her child."

The man sputtered, but couldn't find a response to Steve, so simply picked up his son roughly and stomped away from the group. A few snickers from the other parents that had been watching followed in his wake.

"Bloody narrow-minded--," Jemma muttered. Bucky ran a soothing hand down her back.

"He's gone, babe," Bucky said. 

"I can't stand dealing with people who think that showing affection to a child is coddling them, he's a toddler!" Jemma snapped.

Reaching up to cup her face, Bucky leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Love, you get no arguments from me," he said. "Steve was right. JJ will grow up to have his first PhD by the time he's sixteen, while simultaneously being able to beat the utter hell out of anyone that screws with him. You kissing his skinned knee when he's three will only reinforce that his mother loves him with everything she has."

His words and love washed over Jemma and helped to soothe her ire against the other parent that had dared to comment. Cupping her husband's face, she pressed her mouth to his, showing him her gratitude.

Before it could get too heated, they were in public with their best friends and the children after all, Bucky pulled back. Who cares if he was a bit breathless.

"After that, I think we should all go get ice cream," he proclaimed.

"I'sceam!!" JJ proudly proclaimed, skinned knee forgotten. The adults couldn't help but laugh as they turned and left the park in search of an ice cream shop.


End file.
